Thunderstorm Cafe
by midnight moonchild
Summary: While trying to learn more about the humens Optimus Prime finds a friend in simingly ordinary young girl who frequents the Internet Cafe he parks by chapter 1 is a one shot for a contest on LJ t Flesh And Steel but it is also a chapter in a bigger story
1. Thunderstorm Cafe

Thunderstorm Cafe

by Midnightop

* * *

Disclaimer: Well here we are my entry for the Mech/Human fan fiction contest on Flesh_and_steel.

usual disclaimer, I do not own transformers never have never will. I make no profit from this fan fiction it is simply for entertainment purposes I only own Lily my OC hope you like it.

* * *

Optimus parked up in his usual spot, a side road opposite an internet cafe in town. He came here often to watch people through curiosity or simply to learn more about the humans he could not say. But for the last few weeks he found himself parked in the same spot. Today was like any other nothing seemed different but with the humans something interesting or unexpected always seemed to happen.

The cafe was fairly quiet today with a few patrons scattered inside drinking coffee while they checked their emails and went about their daily business.

he had been here for only a few minutes when someone walking past him caught his attention as they ran an appreciative hand over his custom paint job. She was a young looking girl about 5ft 3 with mid length black strait black hair and pale blue eyes. She was wearing a grey deviantART T-shirt, a simple jacket with dark purple skinny jeans and black converse with custom multi coloured shoe laces.

Under her arm was a 17" red chrome laptop. she paused beside him a moment with her head tilted to the side as she studied him before she shrugged and carried on up to the crossing where she crossed the road and headed towards the Internet Cafe.

as she was about to enter the cafe a tall business man pushed the door open with more force then necessary the man was in apparently bad mood as he stormed out of the cafe and walked strait into the girl knocking her over. where he not in his alt mode his optics would of widened in surprise as the girl stumbled backwards and fell her laptop skidding across the pavement and into the fence she landed next to with a loud crash.

"Hey watch where your going you moron, That lap top was not cheap you know" she growled as she went to get up. "Isn't it passed your bedtime kid" the man chuckled as he walked passed with no intention of apologising or help her up "I'm 25 you prick not 12" she yelled after him with a wave of her fist. "Jerk" she muttered as she crawled over to her laptop oblivious to the graze on her arm or cheek. She seemed more concerned with her lap top.

Optimus growled at the rudeness of the man as he watched him walk of down the road without a backwards glance, some humans could be so rude. He sighed as he watched the girl crawl over to her laptop and decided to help.

"What has he done to you." She whispered as she ran a hand over the cracked casing of her laptop in dismay. With a click and a few cracking noises she opened the lap top to find the LCD screen was also cracked "Damn." She growled closing her eyes for a moment to compose herself. she didn't see the tall man in his early 30's climb out of the custom peterbelt truck in the side road and make his way towards her.

He had blue black hair and pale blue eyes with a blue black goatee. He was wearing a blue t-shirt with a red shirt over the top with a black Autobot insignia on the left breast pocket with blue faded jeans and sneakers.

"You ok" a voice asked coursing the girl to look up "huh" she asked in confusion where the hell had he come from.

She smiled when he offered her his hand and helped her up. "That guy was pretty rude to you." he said as she dusted herself off "yea most people are these days." she growled clutching her laptop to her chest protectively "your lap top is damaged I can repair it if you like" he offered raising his hands in his defence when she gave him a funny look.

"why." she asked what was he up to what would he gain from fixing her laptop, if he could even fix it that is. "Do not fear I'm not going to steal it or harm you." he said and smiled when she relaxed slightly. "Ummm where?" she asked looking around, was he planning on fixing it in the middle of the street? "Over there." He said pointing to his alt form parked in the side road. "That truck is yours?" she asked in astonishment it was the same truck she had been appreciating earlier.

"Yes you could say it's mine" he smiled before walking towards it "huh" she glanced around for a moment before she ran after him with her lap top.

"may i." he said as he went to take her laptop from her. "umm sure." she stutterd before releasing her grip on the lap top so he could take it from her.

"This truck is awesome." she said as she took a step back to look it over again. "Thanks." he said as he climbed into the cab. the girl grinned as she followed the red flames with her eyes "this paint job must of cost you allot of money." she said as she wandered around it before coming to a stop as she looked up.

The clouds where growing darker and she could feel her hackles rising "there's a storm coming" she whispered and blinked when a rain drop fell in her eye "uh oh" she gasped as the heavens opened and rain fell in thick heavy sheets soaking her through in moments.

She gasped and ran back around the truck and scurried into the cab to escape the rain. "sorry for barging in the rain......" she trailed off as she saw the man fade into nothingness and Cables move from the steering reel before slamming into the laptop tiny silver vain like things began to spread from where the cables touched the lap top.

She stared at the cables in mute shock for a few moments before the cables retracted to reveal a completely repaired lap top.

"wow." she gasped running a hand over the now smooth surface of the lap top "wait a second what the hell are you? Where are you?" She gasped looking around the cab.

A flash of lightning followed by a clap of thunder made her jump coursing a creepy silence no sound could be heard save for her shaky breathing as she shivered from the cold.

"Im sorry please do not be alarmed." Optimus said through the radio speakers "Huh?" She glanced around trying to find where the voice came from. "I am Optimus prime, I am an autonomous robotic organism from the planet Cybertron." he stated plainly and then fell silent to let her absorb the information "your an alien?" She said still feeling more than a little shocked, she sat back in the seat heavily then "yes." he said calmly not wanting to alarm her further.

"Well I guess that kind of explains the tentacle cable things huh?" She grinned running a hand over her lap top happily. "Eeep!" She gasped as another loud clap of thunder made her jump. She peered cautiously out of the window to see the rain if even possible had gotten even heavier. "Damn this storm is getting bad" She shivered again, she hated storms they had always frightened her even as a child.

"Do not be concerned I will protect you." He said softly before placing his holoform in the driver's seat. "Aarghh!" She gasped and stumbled backwards in shock as the man that had helped her up earlier appeared in the driver's seat. "I'm sorry I did not mean to frighten you. I simply thought if I used my holoform you would not feel so self conscious talking to Me." he sighed he still found it difficult to communicate with humans. Sam, Mikeala and Lennox where a few exceptions of course but he had known them longer.

"Thanks" she smiled once she regained her composure. The girl began to laugh then. "What is so amusing?" He asked curiosity getting the better of him. "Well its either laugh of cry." She giggled looking out the window to watch the rain fall against the glass. It had gotten so dark in such a short period of time.

She watched as the street lamps came on one by one. "Why?" He asked turning to her "Well I mean I got up this morning expecting this to be another boring day in my boring life. And now I'm sitting in the cab of an alien robot in a god awful thunder storm." She smiled softly at him.

He could see know that she was far older then her appearance led on. It was her eyes that did it, they seemed to show her true age. They showed him she had experienced more than her young body implied. "How old are you?" He asked in curiosity. "25" She said with a frown great she thought he probably things I'm lying. "I thought so" he smiled at her shocked expression.

"Huh?" She said blinking in surprise "You believe me?" She said not quite believing her ears this was the first time she had told anyone there age and they had believed her. He simply nodded and they sat in silence for a moment simply listening to the storm rage outside of the cab.

Lightning tore across the sky spreading flashes of white across an almost black sky before a loud clap of thunder combined sound with light. A thunderstorm was quite beautiful once you took the time to appreciate it Optimus thought to himself. He could not understand why this girl could be frightened of a storm.

"May I ask you something?" He said turning form the window to look at her again it was then that he noticed she was soaked though to the skin and was shivering. "Oh my I'm sorry I should of realised." he said before leaning over the dash board to turn on the heater. He smiled at her relieved sigh as the cab began to warm up. "Why did you not say anything?" He asked and she simply smiled "Sorry I'm a bit stubborn, asking for things is difficult for me. I'm a very independent women, I guess I just got so used to doing everything for myself that I forget to ask for help sometimes." She tilted her head to the side and smiled seeing his confused expression.

"You're not used to dealing with humans are you?" She giggled as he stuttered "oh no of course not I have human friends" He said feeling a little embarrassed. "don't worry it's ok, im not exactly experienced with aliens ether." She giggled and her smile widened when he laughed as well "You have a really nice laugh, you should laugh more often." She smiled at him when he blushed at her compliment.

Optimus was not sure what to do then, his holoform was so much more expressive then his robot form he wasn't sure he liked being read so easily but in the end he found he didn't mind this human woman seemed like a nice enough person.

"So um what are you doing parked here exactly?" She asked out of curiosity. "Watching." He stated plainly "Watching" she repeated in a whisper "Oh I get it your trying to learn more about us humans huh?" She nodded in understanding. "guess we must look pretty horrible huh?" she said remembering the idiot that knocked her over and ruined her lap top earlier without so much as an apology. Optimus shook his head. "One man does not represent his race. Like my people there are those who are kind and those who are not." He sighed leaning against the steering wheel as memories of mission city flashed behind his optics.

"What's up you seem depressed all of a sudden?" She asked before sighing in relief at least the rain was letting up now. It also sounded like the thunder had passed for the most part. Only a few rumbles could be heard in the distance now. "I'm fine" he said not wanting to talk about it. He sighed before straitening up in his seat.

"Hey it's ok. Here" she said scribbling something on a piece of paper before handing it to him; he took it from her with a puzzled expression. "You know how to use email and MSN right?" She asked softly and grinned when he nodded. "On that paper is my email and my MSN addy." She said before picking up her lap top and placing is on her lap. "Looks like the storm has finally let up." He said his voice sounding almost disappointed..

He liked his girl she wasn't like the other humans she seemed like a genuinely nice person unlike some of the other humans he had met in his time on earth. It was then that he realised he didn't even know her name.

"What is your name?" He said as she turned for look at him. "Lily. Lily Melrose." she said offering her hand to shake. "Lily that is a beautiful name." He said taking her offered hand kissing it, He chucked as she blushed.

"Thank you." She stuttered with a blush this Optimus was just full of surprises she found herself smiling then. She had just made friends with a robot from outer space.

"Anyway umm you can uh email me and talk to me on msn if you ever want to talk. Apparently I'm a great listener." she stuttered with a groan why had it taken her until now to realise his holoform was handsome.

Optimus chuckled "Thank you I would like that." He smiled warmly. His smile wavered slightly as she turned to get out the cab. "Wait!" He called after her making her stop and turn to him. "Huh?" She asked softly "Can I give you a ride home?" He offered wanting to spend just a little longer with her. "Sure." She smiled before climbing back into the cab and putting on her seat belt. Optimus smiled to himself.

He could tell this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

They drove in companialbe silence for most of the Journey occasionally discussing Cultural difference and the like.

"How long have you been on earth now?" She asked strumming her fingers over her laptop softly. "A few months." He said turning at another junction before continuing down the street. "Really?" She asked. "Yes." He nodded pulling up a side road and around another corner. "We are almost there." He said with a sigh earning him a smile from Lily. "Hey don't worry big guy remember I'm only a Computer click away." She winked as he pulled up in her driveway and stopped.

"Thanks for the drive home." She smiled gathering her now dry coat and putting it on "You are most welcome." He smiled "guess ill see you around." She sighed wishing she could stay if only a moment longer but it was getting late and she had work in the morning.

"Well goodbye then, For now anyway. I hope I can see you again someday." She smiled and gave his holoform a quick kiss on the cheek before slipping out of the cab closing the door behind her.

Optimus ran a hand over the cheek she had kissed in surprise as she walked up her driveway and the front door of her house opened to reveal another woman that was probably her mother. Her mother crossed her arms at the girl as she came to a stop in front of her.

"And where have you been?" her mother asked in irritation "Around." Lily smiled "Sorry I'm late home." She sighed lowering her head. "Well at least your home safe." Her mother said before looking up to see a Custom peterbelt Truck pull out of the driveway and drive off.

"Who was that?" Lily's mother asked turning to follow Lily inside the house. "Just a friend Mum." Lily smiled happily before walking up the stairs to her room.

"Just a friend"

* * *

THE END


	2. Onwards Into The Horizon

Onwards into the horizon

By midnightmoonchild

Disclaimers: Transformers do not belong to me they belong to there respective owners I only own Lily my OC this is purely for entertainment purpouses

* * *

Once again Optimus was in the usual spot. He found he rather enjoyed watching the humans. However after a little episode with the police, He now parked with his holoform in the driver seat. It had been Lily's idea actually he had not seen the need. But she had said if he wanted to continue watching he would need to blend in better and a driverless truck coursed to much suspicion.

His holoform smiled when a familiar hand slid along the side of his alt form as Lily walked passed. "Morning big guy." Lily said before crossing the street and walking into the internet cafe. She ordered a coffee then sat at one of the tables and opened her laptop, After checking her emails and sorting out a few things for work she logged onto MSN and smiled seeing Optimus was online.

* * *

Trucklover1: Hey Optimus how are you?

Auto_Leader: Greetings Lily, I am well. How are you?

Trucklover1: I'm Great thanks, Seen anything interesting today?

Auto_Leader: Nothing out of the ordinary although some people dress in a very unusual way.

TruckLover1: You get that allot around these parts I'm afraid.

Auto_Leader: I see, Humans are an interesting specie's you are very similar to my own race yet so different.

TruckLover1: Thanks I think lol.

Auto_Leader: What is lol?

TruckLover1: Its slang, its short for laughs out loud.

Auto_Leader: But you did no laugh.

* * *

Optimus chuckled when Lily looked up from her laptop and looked around the cafe as if she was expecting his holoform to be there.

* * *

TruckLover1: How can you see me all the way over there?

Auto_Leader: Do I really need to explain?

TruckLover1: Oh right super advanced alien race. I forgot lol

Auto_Leader: LoL

TruckLover1: Now you are getting it.

Auto_Leader: I believe I am getting the hang of this now.

TruckLover1: Yes i think so to BRB

Auto_Leader: ?

TruckLover1: Be right back lol

Auto_Leader: I see.

TruckLover1 has logged off

* * *

Optimus smiled to himself Earth slang was not as hard as he thought it would be. He supposed he had a good teacher. He logged off of MSN then and leant back in his seat closing his eyes for a moment.

Lily finished up inside the internet cafe and shut down her laptop before hoping off of her seat and out of the door. She crossed the road and walked into the side road Optimus was parked in and knocked on the passenger side door. The door immediately opened and she climbed in placing her laptop on the seat between the passenger and driver seat.

"Hey." She smiled when he opened his eyes and looked at her. He smiled before leaning onto the steering wheel "you look bored." Lily said knowingly heck she was bored to. "I am." Optimus said sitting back against the seat again with a sigh.

"Hey I know there's a park close to here," lily said looking at her watch for a moment. "It's Friday there's a Karate school that takes lessens around 3pm in the park." Optimus looked at her confused for a moment. "I thought you might want to watch humans in a different setting. You're not going to learn much from watching people surf the internet." She grinned.

Optimus nodded his head and started his alt forms engine and pulled into the main road "which way." He asked as they turned down another road "that way." Lily said pointing to the large expanse of grass with a pond at its centre. "I see." Optimus pulled up in the parking space Lily pointed to and stopped the engine.

"Over there see." Lily said pointing to a group of people standing around a big mat with someone in the middle talking to them. "What are they doing?" He asked curiously. "You'll see." Lily said as one of the people standing by the matt joined the man on the matt and they squared off. "They are fighting." Optimus said in disbelieve as the man in the middle through the other guy over his shoulder.

"No there not fighting Optimus, it's more like Sparing; it's about discipline and self defence." She giggled when he blinked at her. "I understand." He said before continuing to watch. "Do you have things like that where you come from?" Lily asked.

"Yes we do, I used to spar with my men to keep our skills honed." Optimus said before leaning back into his seat Lily leant back then and scooted back to her side so she didn't get in his way.

"Cool, What about now?" She asked "where are the others any way?" After all he spoke of them so often but she had yet to see another Autobot Save for Optimus himself. "They are at the base." Optimus said and smiled at her she was so eager to learn about the Autobot.

"You have a base, cool what's it like I bet it's huge." She grinned she felt like a kid again.

"I suppose compared to what you humans are used to it could be considered huge." Optimus found her grinning contagious. "Awesome." Lily said and giggled when the student ended up over the teachers shoulder again. The group around the mat also laughed. It seemed the student didn't know when to quit.

"Would you like to see?" Optimus asked and smiled when her eyes widened in surprise. "Really!" She asked leaning closer to him. He nodded "OH my god." She said her voice squeaking slightly. "I think the other Autobots might learn a thing or two from you." He started the engine and reversed before turning into the main road and driving out of the city and onto the freeway towards the Autobot base.

"I can't believe this." She laughed "am I going to have to be blindfolded and stuff." She asked watching as they drove past the other cars on the road.

"What Cant you believe?" He asked taking the next exit on the freeway and onto a dirt track road. "It's a figure of speech; I'm just excited that's all." She smiled watching him drive his alt form "Is it weird driving yourself?" She asked as a large building came into view. "A Little." He said pulling up to some huge gates.

"Good evening Optimus, you coming in for the day." Said a guy at the check point. "I'm bringing a guest to see the others." Optimus said to the man "Are you sure about brining a civilian inside sir." The guy said peering into the window to look at lily "Sam and Mikeala are civilians are they a problem." He asked smiling a lily reassuringly. "Of course not go right in sir." The human said while saluting before opening the gates and letting them through.

"Wow you work for the military or something." Lily asked watching the man walk back into the check point as they drove away. "In a manner of speaking yes." Optimus said and smiled seeing Bumblebee and Jazz playing basketball with Sam and Mikeala watching on the side lines.

Lily jumped and Optimus sounded his horn. And her eyes widened when she finally caught a glimpse of Jazz and bumble as they turned and saluted Optimus before carrying on with their game.

"Wow!" Lily said as she hoped out of the cab. She then turned hearing a whirring noise and blinked in surprise as Optimus transformed before her eyes. "Oh my gosh." Lily said as Optimus knelt down "Surprised?" He asked as she nodded silently.

"Who's your friend?" Shouted Mikeala as she and Sam made their way over to them "This is lily." Optimus said "Pleased to meet ya." Lily said offering her hand to shake to Sam and Mikeala "oh right is this the one you been talking about." Sam said shaking her hand Lily turned to Optimus and giggled when he scratched his head "Well I" Optimus shuttered and ducked as the ball Jazz and bumblebee was using nearly hit him.

Optimus picked the giant ball up and tossed it back and Lily clapped when it went through the net "Score one for the big guy." Lily grinned when Jazz put his hands on his hips in irritation and disbelief.

"Thank you." Optimus said before turning around to look at the base "would you like me to show you around?" he asked offering her his hand. "Sure." Lily said climbing up onto his big hand, He then raised his hand to his shoulder so she could climb onto it before walking towards the base Lily waved goodbye to Sam, Mikeala, Jazz and bumblebee. Before turning to look in the direction Optimus was walking.

"This is going to be awesome." Lily grinned as they entered the main building that was Autobot HQ.

* * *

To be continued..........

disclaimer: original chapter one was for the Flesh_And_Steel contest on LJ but I liked the way It was going so Im choosing to carry this story on and see where I end up

Chapter 1 is still for the contest as a one shot but it is also part of larger story.


End file.
